The present invention relates to an orthopedic device for redistribution of pressure exerted on a limb of a patient.
Orthopedic and podiatric devices are common and have been used for many years to treat patients with poor foot mechanics, insensitive foot, and foot pain. Foot specialists, such as podiatric and orthopedic surgeons, have treated such patients by prescribing shoe inserts and foot arch supports to alleviate pressure exerted on various areas of a foot of a patient. For example, shoe inserts and foot arch supports have been used to help patients undergoing podiatric therapy for plantar fasciitis. In many situations, a polyurethane foam shoe insert for cushion or support may alleviate a patient's foot discomfort.
However, in many other situations, a patient's discomfort may be more serious. For example, pressure or tension on a patient's foot may be directed on a pressure point or particular concentrated areas, including a metatarsal head, a metatarsal base, and a calcaneal tubercle of a foot of a patient. These concentrated areas may be referred to as high pressure points due to exerted pressure from weight or high stress activities. High pressure points may cause substantial discomfort to patients, risk of ulceration of the leg or foot and accelerated degeneration of fat pad of the foot.
Treatment for customized pressure relief on limbs, e.g. feet or prosthesis liners, is relatively time consuming and expensive. Typically, a customized shoe insert, orthotic or foot arch support is created by a foot specialist, orthotist or biomechanical lab. The process of creating a customized shoe insert typically involves a plaster cast of the foot or leg. The foot is generally casted in a “neutral position” or a relaxed position of the forefoot, mid-foot, and rear foot. From these casts, plaster is poured therein to produce a positive mold or impression of the patient's foot. The shoe insert is then constructed from the positive mold.
Although adequate, current ways of treating for the pressure relief of joints of the foot and distal leg pressure may be improved. Present methods correct static pressure of the foot or leg, but not dynamic pressure thereof.
Thus, there is a need for a more efficient, time saving device for treating patients with foot pain due to poor foot mechanics, insensitive foot and those with a decreased fat pad of the foot or leg.